One Fine Day
by nonfatmediumdrip
Summary: Everyone dreams of making it big. Especially in NYC. And Blaine Anderson was ready to give up on this dream of his, leaving his guitar in the streets after performing until a Kurt Hummel stops him and begs him not to give up.


**ONE FINE DAY. **

A/N: This is the first thing I've ever written and the idea just kinda popped up in my head. Tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Especially not Glee, that belongs to Ryan Murphy and damn Fox that won't give us enough Klisses! The title is adapted from the song One Fine Day by The Chiffons which Darren does a lovely cover of. And this fic was inspired by the movie/musical Once which I recommend you all watch. :)

Chapter One.

"_Probably just another street performer in this goddamn city_." Kurt thought when he saw a bunch of people gathering to a place where he seemed to hear guitar strumming coming from. Then suddenly the curly haired man who was strumming a while ago started singing and Kurt suddenly realize he was int the front of the crowd listening to this guy.

One fine day

You'll look at me

And you will know our love was

Meant to be

Okay, he couldn't deny that this guy was amazing. And plus he was good-looking. He had dark curls, hazel eyes. _Hell, he sounds AND looks like a Disney prince! _

One fine day

You're gonna want me for your girl

The arms I long for

Will open wide

And you'll be proud to have me

By your side

One fine day

You're gonna want me for your girl

Though I know you're the

Kind of boy

Who only wants to run around

I'll keep waiting and

Someday darling

You'll come to me when you want to settle down oh

"_Damn he is good." _Kurt said in his head or at least that's what he thought because he had realized it had said it out loud and the performer was now smiling at him.

One fine day

We'll meet once more

And then you'll want the love you

Threw away before

One fine day

You're gonna want me for your girl

One fine day

We'll meet once more

And then you'll want the love you

Threw away before

One fine day

You're gonna want me for your girl

He then performed around 4 more songs and then much to Kurt's disappointment, the performance was over. Slowly the crowd that has duplicated since the start of the performance were now disappearing. The performer kept giving his thanks to all who watched and enjoyed the performance with this goofy smile of his. He got a few bucks in his guitar case but that was all. It wasn't like he was expecting to be noticed or anything?

Kurt then saw the man walking away but leaving his guitar where he had just performed.

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing?"

"Look show's over, I'm leaving."

"I mean why did you just leave your guitar there? You play very well."

"Oh, well that old thing? I don't need it anymore, this was my last show. I'm quitting music. I've got to move on to better things in my life, such as trying to get a stable job to support myself."

"But is your guitar not stable?"

"We're in New York, trying to make it big as an aspiring musician won't really get me anywhere. Hey, if you want the guitar, you can just take it" And then the man handed him the guitar and then was walking away.

"But you CAN'T GIVE UP!" Kurt yelled to the man who was just a few feet away from him. Kurt didn't know why he was doing this, but he knew he needed to.

Then suddenly the man was walking towards him and replied

"And why not?"

"I don't know exactly okay but you just CAN'T. Please don't give up"

"Why do you even care? We don't even know each other, I shouldn't mean anything to you."

"But I do care. Yes, we've just met but like I said I don't exactly know why. Look, let me buy you a cup of coffee and then I'll try to organize my thoughts in a coherent manner and then tell you. So you're going to have to trust me."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll let you buy me coffee, or just okay or okay, I trust you?"

"Okay, I trust you, but I won't object to the coffee."

"Well, good. Come on, I know the perfect little cafe just a few blocks down."

"Wait, aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said reaching an arm out for a handshake.

"Kurt? Like from Sound of Music? I'm Blaine Anderson, like Blane from Pretty in Pink." He replied accepting the handshake.

"Yes, my mom was a huge Sound of Music fan. Now look, I can't function properly without having my coffee so if you don't mind, please follow me and then we can chit-chat all we want."

"I don't mind at all." Blaine replied with a smile.

Blaine was simply dumbfounded that an absolute stranger would care so much about him giving up. Blaine could have just ignored Kurt or told him to fuck off but instead, he chose to follow him to this cafe and to trust him because there was just something about Kurt that Blaine couldn't say no to.

"I'll have a non-fat grande mocha and he'll have a…."

"Uh. I'll have a medium drip please"

"And would you like something to eat?" The cashier asked.

"No thank you that would be all." Kurt said handing her 15 dollars. "And keep the change."

As soon as they got their coffee, they found a perfect table by the window.

They have been silent for about 5 mins. until Blaine finally spoke up.

"Look I appreciate you trying to help me and all, but I don't really see how. Let's face it, I'm not getting anywhere in my life. I'll find a way to manage. It was so nice meeting you. Thanks for the coffee though. Blaine stood up, ready to leave the cafe.

"No, please don't leave. You're wrong okay. You will get somewhere in life maybe not just now. You have an INCREDIBLE talent and you can't just give it up okay? You said you were gonna trust me so please don't."

"And how can you prove that?"

"Like I said, I don't know but you HAVE to trust me. Your music speaks to me in a way no other music has and I'm sure it will have the same effect on a whole lot more if you don't give up. And luckily I'm willing to help you."

"How can you help me though?"

"Look, I know **a lot** about music. It's been my passion ever since I can remember. Now, just around the corner I live, there's a music store where I've became friends with the owner so basically I hang out there a lot. We're going to make a demo cd for you, we'll record the instruments there and then I suppose you have a mic in your room right?"

"Yes" Blaine replied.

"Good and then we'll do the vocals there and then mix everything together and then we're going to go to all the record labels or at least try to find connections so that you will be discovered and I wouldn't have wasted your time"

Blaine was in a state of shock. "You're really going to help me? You don't have to go through all this trouble for a stranger you've just met."

"You're Blaine, you're not a stranger."

"Well thank you. I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

"And honestly I would love to do this with you. Plus in a way you're helping me as well. Now, how many songs have you got so far?"

"Around 5? I guess."

"Perfect. Okay, I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Great. Thank you so much." Then Blaine realized they haven't decided on when or where they were going to meet.

"But how will I know -"

And Kurt was out of the door already.

_Well crap. Why didn't we exchange numbers in the first place. _Blaine thought.


End file.
